1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hammer, more particularly to a hammer having a head which can be rotated with respect to the handle of said hammer and positioned by a positioning means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hammer includes a handle 1 and a head 2 fixed to one end of the handle 1. The head 2 includes a bell portion (2a) and a claw portion (2b). Such a hammer may be inconvenient for a user to pull or strike a nail out of an object 90 when the handle 1 and/or head 2 are hindered by an obstacle 100 in the operation room because the head 2 is fixed to the handle 1 at a substantially vertical angle. FIGS. 2A to 2D show four conditions in which the handle 1 and the head 2 are hindered by an obstacle 100 in use.